Carina
Carina was a slave of the Collector, acting as his aide and servant. She eventually grew tired of her master's cruel treatment of her and, in an attempt to kill him, she tried to harness the power of the Orb, but was quickly ripped apart by its power and killed. Biography Presenting the Asgardians and Volstagg to the Collector]] Carina was the aid and servant of the Collector, a position she abhorred due to her master's negative treatment towards her and her predecessors. She presented the Asgardians Lady Sif and Volstagg to her master at his museum when they brought him the Aether.Thor: The Dark World Mid-credits Scene Carina defended her master when the Asgardians questioned his methodology, which involved the imprisonment of living creatures. After the Asgardians left, Carina and Tivan discussed plans to collect the other Infinity Stones, starting with the Orb. Tivan suggested hiring Gamora; Carina was unsure of that idea given Gamora's connection to Thanos.Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic The Orb ]] While serving her master by polishing the cages in the Collector's Museum, Carina was reminded by the Collector that the last attendant who served him became a part of his museum when she disappointed him. Carina worked tirelessly to please her master despite her own growing hatred of him. ]] When Gamora arrived at Knowhere in the company of the Guardians of the Galaxy with the intention of selling the Orb to him, she ordered an appointment with the Collector through Carina. Carina chose to make the Guardians wait before calling in the group after Rocket and Drax the Destroyer had broken into a drunken brawl. Carina stood by as the Collector explained the Orb, elaborating on its power as an Infinity Stone. ]] Upon hearing about the immense power of the stone, Carina sought to be freed from her cruel employment, grabbing the stone in an attempt to kill the Collector. The stone was so powerful that it instantaneously began ripping Carina's body from the inside, causing a massive explosion and making Carina scream in agony. The Orb made Carina's body disintegrate in a purple explosion, which only injured Tivan, but destroyed most of his collection.Guardians of the Galaxy Relationships Allies *Sif - Guest *Volstagg - Guest *Guardians of the Galaxy - Guests **Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot Enemies *The Collector - Master Trivia *In the comics, Carina is the daughter of the Collector, who sent her to seduce one of his greatest enemies, Korvac. *Carina is the second "minor servant" character from an earlier film to be killed in Guardians of the Galaxy, the first being The Other. Behind the Scenes *The character was originally dubbed "Maverdevia", a label created by the cameraman who helped James Gunn film the post-credits scene for Thor: The Dark World. The real name of the character was later revealed to be Carina. *Ophelia Lovibond was uncredited for her appearance in Thor: The Dark World. References External Links * Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Krylorians Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tivan Group Employees